The Bison
}} The Bison is both a semnipotent buffalo in the Volkonir universe and a shelved action/horror/comedy movie franchise pitch currently in consideration by Dozerfleet Productions based on its titular character. Various nicknames * El Bisonte (Spanish) * The Slurpent - Derived from slurping victims, comparing him to the Serpent in the Garden of Eden. * The Killer Bison * Le Buffle (French) * Baison (バイソン) (Japanese) Typical behavior The Bison usually lies around, behaving like an ordinary field buffalo. But when he feels threatened, senses that someone in the world is "profaning" his name, or just plain doesn't want to allow someone to succeed in life, he comes out of his place in hiding and swallows them or kills them in whatever fashion he sees fit. After this, they usually end up inside his stomach, where they are either regurgitated later, sent through a portal of some sort to a place in Africa - 20,000 feet in the air, or are digested. They die, and then the Bison, if there are no more victims on his hit list, returns to the plains and eats grass. The Bison has been known to use his horns to carve his initials into the backs of victims whom he elects to hoof to death. Other "facts" * He is immortal and invincible. There is no way to go "beyond" him short of being God. * His fur contains enough "special information" and power in it alone to overload the most sophisticated data processors and supercomputers on earth. * He does not need to breathe, and can even travel through space in zero time, destroying entire stars if he so desires. * He is known to make certain characters become "of One Mind" with him, in which they become slaves to his will and share thoughts with him. * Each of these characters therefore inherits a bizarre superpower from him. ** "The Brudders," for example, become a sort of mafia of men who have become so cartoonish and mishapen because of their affiliation with the Bison, they hardly look human. ** They become the Bison's "secret police," along with a talking ferret named Ferreto. Their job is to scout the world for those who don't respect the Bison, and force that region to learn to respect the Bison's name...or else! The Dozerfleet Bison The Bison has most of the same powers as in the above version. There are a few notable differences, however. One of the most notable of the differences is that the Bison never dies originally. In the Dozerfleet version, his soul takes over possession of the body of Tokyo resident Tomi Himada and mutates him into a bison to serve as a permanent host. Tomi is sent to Hell upon being cast out of his own body, and Tomi's bison form becomes the Bison's soul's new permanent residence. Other mythological differences Slurping The power of the stomach portals to Africa is referenced as an explanation for how the Bison can afford to consume so many enemies without exploding, and partially explains how he can even slurp large military missiles intended for blowing him up - without showing any ill effects. Yet, the use of them is seldom depicted in terms of showing where victims end up. Killer mode In this version, his eyes glow red when his "killer mode" is activated and are normal black when he is in "harmless mode." He spends most of his time in killer mode, making his eyes black only to blend in with his surroundings. All his endurance and sensitivity powers are perfectly functional when his eyes turn black, but he needs for his eyes to be glowing red in order to fly. Treatment of obstacle matter He doesn't pass through objects as often in this version, but prefers to smash through objects. He often uses this ability not so much to get at a "profaner," but rather to show off in a braggadocio manner his ability to single-hoofedly pull off grand-scale terrorist activities. An example would be when he launches himself at a building in Tokyo in a manner similar to that of the jets that hit the World Trade Center. Using his eye powers, he forced the collapse of the Tokyo building in an effort to mirror 9/11. Villain or anti-hero? He was a misunderstood being trying to proclaim of his own twisted sense of righteousness in the original version. In the Dozerfleet version, he is for all practical purposes a monster in the same relative vein as King Kong or Godzilla, just more power in a smaller package. Bound to Earth His space travel and ability to destroy stars are lost in the Dozerfleet version. He depends on oxygen, but can hold his breath for very long periods of time (or create oxygen from things around him if he's desperate by using his eye powers.) He can no longer pass through Heaven and Hell, but contents himself to wreak havoc on Earth. Other modifications His acid dung is never mentioned in the Dozerfleet version, and his mind reading power has been significantly amplified to include "soul burning" and temporarily "possessing" some of his victims. There is no longer a "One Mind," but when he "possesses" someone in an effort to control them, he often gives them bizarre powers he either lacks the ability to express himself or else normally chooses not to use. An example would be when he forced a man being chased by the cops to invoke the Bison's name while possessed. The Bison-influenced man turned around and started breathing fire, instantly engulfing the entire police squad in flames before blowing up several cars and even setting a building on fire. Film pitches The Dozerfleet version splits the story of the Bison into a tetralogy. Criticism While not yet released, the Bison as told in his Dozerfleet incarnations has already been widely criticized. Some argue he is too much like a terrorist. Others claim he is too much like Samara, or Godzilla, or a confused combination of the two. Development Inspiration The Bison's story originated as a comical joke between two brothers whilst shooting rubber bands at plastic army men. A plastic toy bison was often an additional object that was placed amongst the soldiers. If one did not take out the bison successfully, then all the army men would fill up again for that side and the other side not having rights to the bison would have to start over. In 1998, a mythology for the world of the Bison first surfaced, particularly to attempt to explain just how he developed the odd habit of flying through the air and swallowing men like spaghetti noodles. By 2005, much of Bison mythology was established, though there are conflicting accounts as to his exact origins. Early version In his story's original incarnation, the Bison was an omnipotent (or semnipotent) buffalo who "walked in" on the 8th day of creation. Resembling any other bison, he was nevertheless gifted with godlike superpowers and superhuman intelligence. From the beginning of time onward, he served as a source of frustration for anyone who grew too successful in life. It was established early-on that he could fly, though he did so without raising his hooves. ("Because he's not Superman!") He could force-shrink objects to miniature size to aid in "slurping" them, which he achieved with a Kirby-like super-suction. His plasma/laser eyes functioned similar to Superman's heat vision. Smashing through buildings and melting the beams 9/11-style was not something he would shy away from. He could even tesseract between two locations if he were unable to fly there fact enough. He was not above using "acid dung" to incinerate the flesh of his victims in this early take. Telepathy enabled him to be "of one mind" with certain other beings, thus developing a hive mind system that gave him eyes and ear all over the world. Characters who were imbued into the hive mind became extremely difficult to injure or kill, and could summon the Bison for backup if threatened. See also * The Bison * The Bison Reborn * The Bison Dilemma * The Bison Aquafied: Rise of the Eel Thing External links * The Bison at the MAA Fanfic Universe Wiki Category: Volkonir universe Category: The Bison